Cole(Dragon Age)
Cole is a spirit who appears a human male who lived in Orlais. He is a optional companion for The Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Involvement Dragon Age: Asunder Cole first appears as the Ghost of the Spire. In actuality though, no one can see or remember him - none save Rhys, who goes on to form a friendship with the young man over the course of a year. Cole is also the murderer who has been stalking the corridors of the Spire, granting apprentices and newly-arrived mages a swift end rather than the eventual prospect of Tranquility or execution by the templars. He does these so-called mercy killings because those who wish for death or are about to die are the only ones who can see and "remember" him. Before Rhys, Wynne, Evangeline and Adrian leave for the Adamant Fortress, Cole overhears Evangeline's conversation with Lord Seeker Lambert who orders her to kill the mages should they discover that the Rite of Tranquility can be reversed. Worried, Cole follows the group in an attempt to warn Rhys and to keep him safe. While in Adamant, the group, including Cole, are drawn into the Fade and they face various nightmares - one of which is Cole's. It turns out Cole came from a very poor family with an abusive and violent father who thought his children cursed for having magic. It is further revealed that Cole and his sister (who died hiding) lived in terror until finally one day, Cole used his mother's dagger and killed his father. Some time after this, the templars found him and brought him to the Spire. After Rhys is imprisoned for the apparent murder of Pharamond, everyone suspected Cole to be the culprit. However, when confronted by Wynne and Evangeline, Cole confessed that Pharamond begged him for death but he refused. Cole then joined Leliana in storming the Spire's cells and freeing the imprisoned mages. Cole then found Rhys and freed him. They then attempted to escape the Spire through the sewers, but were discovered by Lambert. He found them using Rhys' phylactery, which he had kept on his person to prevent it from being destroyed. Cole tried to attack Lambert, but the Lord Seeker is able to disrupt Cole's invisibility using the Litany of Adralla, revealing that Cole is in fact a spirit with the ability to keep people from remembering him, or even noticing him at all. The Lord Seeker relentlessly assaulted Cole, accusing him of using Rhys to murder. Cole slowly realizes what he is and with that knowledge, fades completely. In the epilogue of Asunder, after the Lord Seeker has dictated a letter, Cole appears with a dagger to his throat. The Lord Seeker is surprised but Cole explains that there was in fact a human mage named Cole who had been brought to the dungeons of the Spire and subsequently forgotten about by the Templars. His cries had attracted the spirit who now posed as Cole, who had stayed with him to console him until the very end. The Templars later erased all evidence of his existence to hide their shame. As the novel concludes, Cole tells Lord Seeker Lambert to "look into his eyes", the same thing he told all his victims before killing them. Dragon Age: Inquisition Siding with the templars Cole first appears at Therinfal Redoubt to help The Inquisitor escape a demon calling itself Envy. It is here that he helps the Inquisitor fight against the Envy demon, both out of the nightmare the demon has placed them in, and upon returning to the real world. Upon returning back to Haven, Cole will then suddenly appear on the table in the War Room, stating that he followed the Inquisitor back, and that he wants to help the Inquisition. It is possible to choose not to recruit him at this point, however if you decide to change your mind later on, the option will be made again when you get to Skyhold. Siding with the mages Alternatively, if the Inquisitor chose to recruit the mages to seal the Breach, Cole turns up at Haven to warn the Inquisition about the attack. You will decide whether to recruit him at Skyhold. When you first get to Skyhold he will be down in the bottom courtyard. It is also here where a small cut scene will take place, where Cole is sensing the pain of a dying soldier. The Inquisitor has the option to allow Cole to grant the man peace by death, or to tell Cole to let the man try and recover. After this Cole moves to the upstairs in the tavern. Cole begins doing odd things around Skyhold, such as burning turnips or hoarding daggers. After the Inquisition confront the Grey Wardens at the Adament Fortress, Cole begs Solas to bind him in order to prevent him from being controlled like the demons. Solas initially refuses and the Inquisitor can go to retrieve an amulet which can prevent spirits from being controlled, even through blood magic. Once the amulet is retrieved, Solas finds that something is blocking its magic from effecting Cole. Cole senses the location of the thing preventing amulet from working. The Inquisitor, Cole, Solas, and Varric Tethras go to the location to find the Templar that left the original "Cole" to die in the cell at the White Spire. Cole goes into a rage and attacks the Templar, chasing him away. Solas suggests Cole embrace his essence as a spirit of compassion and forgive the Templar, while Varric suggests Cole to face his offender head on and come to terms with what happened. If the Inquisitor chooses to have Cole forgive the Templar, Solas and Cole confront the Templar and Solas advises Cole to feel the Templar's regret for his actions. Cole accepts himself as a spirit of compassion and the amulet works so he can never be bond or controlled by others. He feels everyone's pain but he can approach them, unseen and whisper words to them to ease their pain. If the Inquisitor sides with Varric, Varric and Cole confront the Templar and Varric gives Bianca to Cole to kill the Templar. Cole points the weapon at the Templar but chooses to spare the Templar. Solas says the amulet will never work on Cole and Varric insists it is because Cole is now more human and is no longer vulnerable to being controlled because of it. Cole can still feel people's pain, but he could now be seen and remembered by people and begins to feel things he had never felt prior. Trespasser Two years after Corypheus' defeat, the Inquisitor can meet Cole before meeting the Exalted Council after he subtly has an Orlesian noble relinquish his table so that a bird may feast on his left over bread crumbs. He then joins the Inquisitor as a companion as they uncover a Qunari plot in the midst of Exalted Council's negotiations with the Inquisition. Cole is more human If Cole was made more Human, it is revealed that he and Maryden Halewell have become a couple, and in the end, the two will travel together across Thedas, where Cole and Maryden work together to ease the pain of many people. Cole is more of a spirit If Cole was made more Spirit, he will subtly play matchmaker between Maryden Halewell and Krem (if the Chargers are alive) or Zither (if the Chargers are dead). In the end, Cole will return to the Fade because he senses that will be where he will be most needed to ease pain as a Spirit of Compassion, but he promises his friends in the Inquisition will not forget him. Allies *Wynne *Rhys *Evangeline *Adrian *The Inquisitor *Pharamond *Leliana *Varric Tethras *Blackwall *Cullen *Cassandra Pentaghast *Josephine Montilyet *Dorian Pavus *Iron Bull *Sera *Hawke *Morrigan *Vivienne *Stroud *Alistair Enemies *Lord Seeker Lambert *Samson *Solas *Calpernia *Corypheus Appearances *Dragon Age: Asunder *Dragon Age: Inquisition **Trespasser (Determinant) Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age: Asunder Category:Inquisition Members Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Inquisitor Companions Category:Alive Category:Fereldens Category:Protagonist Category:Bioware Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Rogues Category:Assassins